Odd one out
by Crystal di Angelo
Summary: Believe me, being the odd one out isn't nice. But two odd numbers make an even number, so...


_**Odd one out**_

Leo Valdez was always the odd one out.

In school, Jason and Piper were always glued to each other, making him feel like he shouldn't be there in the first place. Yeah, that was fake, but it didn't feel any better.

On their quest, it was always Jason and Piper who got into trouble together and got out of trouble together. The only times he felt needed was when he had to bust a useless goddess out of her cage.

Leo glanced at the sky above which rumbled, making the Argo II shake a little under his feet.

Even now, with more people on the quest with him, he still felt alone.

Hazel was always heaving in her cabin, Frank throwing him wary glances now and then(at least it was better than being invisible), Jason and Piper being shut in Jason's cabin(Leo didn't want to know what went on in there), Coach Hedge yelling 'Death to Arachne', and Nico lacking the energy to even shout.

In short, no one was available to talk to him.

Making him feel more excluded than ever.

_**Line break**_

Nico di Angelo came and went by the shadows unnoticed.

Inside, he was screaming for someone to see him, to come up to him, to ask him whether he was fine, to invite him to dinner at Camp Half Blood.

But no one ever did. No one cared.

No one cared that he never got a haircut-his hair didn't reach his shoulder only because monsters kept yanking his hair off-, no one cared that he never bathed-only in sweat or a monster pushed him into a pool-, no one cared when he appeared at camp almost bleeding to death, just let him make his way to his cabin for some ambrosia.

Even with Percy and Annabeth, he was the odd one out. With Thalia, there was always the Hunters and Artemis between them.

Nico was getting fed up with being the odd one out.

_**Line break**_

'Are you okay?' Hazel asked, worried as Nico nearly collapsed after another attempt to lift his sword. 'Maybe you're overstretching yourself. Give yourself a good night's sleep and some meals, don't overstress yourself. Please.'

Nico hated to agree but knew that Hazel made sense. After all, who could say openly that they are weak?

'All right.' He finally admitted. 'But…where should I stay?'

'Use Percy's room.'

'No.'

'Nico…'

'No.'

'Fine. I'll ask Leo.' Hazel stomped off.

Nico sank back onto the couch, all strength-mentally _and _emotionally-had been drained. Maybe he _did _need a good night's sleep…but not in Percy's room. Too many memories, too much guilt.

'Hey, you look like a zombie. Pun totally intended.'

Nico opened his eyes wearily and found a face with Latino figures and an impish smile hovering in front of him.

'Valdez, get off.'

'You recognized me?' Leo asked, surprised.

'Of course. Not many can forget someone like you.' Nico said sarcastically, but Leo obviously didn't catch it.

'Finally! Anyway, about the cabin problem, you can stay in mine if you don't mind. We can share a bed. I don't take up much space and you obviously don't.'

Nico wasn't sure whether Leo had meant it to be offensive or not, so he chose to remain silent.

'Hey, man, do you have any stuff that needs moving to my cabin? I mean…' Leo trailed off, looking at Nico's expressionless face. 'Well, let's get you there first.'

Nico rose, took one shaky step, then a second, and a third. Then almost tripped over his own feet.

'Easy there, kid.' Leo steadied Nico with an arm. Sometimes he forgot how young Nico was.

Nico gave him one of his famous death glares but didn't let go of his arm. A good sign, according to what Hazel told him.

'_He lost too much.' Hazel had said. 'Now he's scared of making connections with anyone that isn't immortal, except for the Hunters of Diana-I mean Artemis. So please tolerate his behavior if he isn't exactly friendly.'_

_Jason had nodded understandingly, glancing at Nico who was sleeping on the couch beside them. Piper looked thoughtful while Frank simply exchanged glances with Hazel, having known Nico longer. Leo raised an eyebrow at the scrawny boy. Now that he was sleeping peacefully, he looked almost like…a child. Of course, that illusion would be taken away quickly when he opened his eyes that have seen too much pain and sorrow._

'_We'll do our best, Hazel. Promise.' Jason assured Hazel solemnly. Leo saw Piper inhale sharply. Only then that he recalled the last line of the prophecy._

_**An oath kept with a final breath.**_

_Oh._

Leo guided Nico to his cabin, where Nico fell on the bed regardless of how cluttered it was. Leo hastily cleared some screws off and then noticed Nico staring at him.

'What?' he asked, hands absentmindly fiddling with some metal.

'Nothing. Just that…never mind. Anyway, you don't have to do that-it's your bed after all.' Nico gave a bitter laugh.

It was then Leo understood. Nico had been feeling the same way he did, being left out, being the odd one out of a group or a trio. None of them was used to attention except from their deceased family members.

'Di Angelo, you don't have to hide it from me. I'm feeling the same way. Two odd numbers makes an even one, so if you agree…' Leo trailed off, only then realizing what he had said. Quickly looking away, he grabbed some paint and began to paint the metal statue he made just now to take his mind off the bewildered gaze Nico was giving him.

'Valdez…speak English.'

Leo swallowed. 'Do you want to be friends?'

Nico looked startled, then his face broke into a grin. 'You're the first, but why not?'

Leo smiled, different from the ones he gave before. A true friend.

Then he noticed what he had made and painted. A smiling girl in a silvery outfit with a bow slung across her back. He held it up to the light, and Nico's jaw fell open.

'Bianca.' He breathed. 'How-what-'

Leo had an idea. 'How about I give this to you? As a token of our friendship?'

Nico smiled. 'And someday I'll call up your mother and the two of you can have a nice little chat.'

'Deal.'


End file.
